


I miss you

by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, VISUAL G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP





	I miss you

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/cxK5p6r.jpg)


End file.
